Good News and Bad News
by Moosagi
Summary: Prequel to Present and Future as One. This is the full story of what happened between Serenity and her parents.


Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of its characters.

Serenity plopped down on the bed, stunned. Then, she smiled nervously. "You're joking, aren't you?"

Ami shook her head, a pleasant grin framing her face. "I wouldn't dream of it. You're pregnant, Serenity." Impulsively, she embraced her friend. "Congratulations!"

Serenity smiled back, bright and sincere this time. "Thank you." Then, as Ami turned to leave, she seemed to think of something. "Oh, and Ami?"

Ami paused in the doorway. "Yes?"

"Don't tell the others yet."

With an understanding wink, Ami nodded. "OK."

Serenity sighed and fell back onto the bed, exhausted. She thought about the child inside of her. _Was it Chibi-Usa?_ _Or would it be a boy?_ She then wondered if this was how her mother thought when she found out about herself and Shingo. The thought of her mother led to thoughts of her family and those immediately drew tears from her sparkling blue eyes. _How would they react to the thought of being grandparents and an uncle?_ Oh, how she wished they knew who she and Endymion were!

Endymion!

She jumped off the bed and ran out the door. She had to tell him! As she came to his study, she slowed down, took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

Opening the door, she stepped in, a mischievous smile on her face. "Hey."

He immediately looked up at the sound of her voice, and grinned, setting his pen down. "Hey."

"What are you doing?" she asked, curious about the massive pile of papers scattered across his desk.

"Just finalizing the invitation list for the ball," he answered, motioning her over. He passed the list to her. "Is there anyone else you can think of to invite?"

Her voice was soft, but steady. "Yes. Three people."

"Who?" he wondered, pouring over the list again.

"Can you add my family?"

"Your family?" He set the list down slowly, and met her eyes.

"Yes." She sat down in the chair across from his desk, her eyes imploring.

"Any particular reason why?" he asked, trying to decipher her feelings from the swirl of emotion in her eyes.

She shook her head slowly. "No, I just thought it'd be nice to … see them."

"Usako, are you ok?" List aside, he took her hands, looking seriously into her troubled eyes.

"What? Yeah I'm fine," she answered uncertainly.

"Then why can't I help but think that there's another reason you'd like to invite your family?" Endymion asked sincerely. "You can tell me."

Serenity looked away. "Can we drop it for now? Please?"

This startled Endymion. She'd never felt uncomfortable sharing anything with him. The insecurity that came from this transformed quickly into anger. "No. I have a right to know," he declared.

Their voices started rising.

"I don't want to tell you. Not yet."

"Don't you trust me?" he demanded, eyes wide.

"No… Yes… I… argh!" Frustrated, she yanked her hands from his, and turned away.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice softening noticeably.

She turned in her chair and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I want to tell them, ok? They have a right to know who we are!" she yelled at him.

Stunned, he wasn't sure how to respond for a moment. But her yelling both hurt and angered him. "Well, tell them, then!" he shouted back. "But I'm not going to be around when you do for your father to kill me!" His fists met the desk with a slam.

"But he likes you!" she insisted. "You know that!"

"You know his crazy temper, Usako! There's no way telling how he would react!"

"Well, when you put it like that, you're right! You better hide when I tell my _crazy father_ that _I'm_ pregnant with _your_ child!" she hissed before turning on her heel, and storming out, leaving a bewildered Endymion in her wake.

"You're what?" he whispered, not realizing she'd left. "Usako! Wait!" He jumped from his desk, and burst out the door, but when he looked down the halls, he could see no sign of her.

"Damn!" H swore, storming back into his study.

Later, At Dinner

No one at the table could possibly miss the blatant tension between Serenity and Endymion. The Senshi dutifully tried to make conversation but were unsuccessful.

"Serenity? Would you like a glass of wine?" Minako asked tentatively, offering her a cup, bottle in hand.

"You shouldn't be drinking," Endymion declared suddenly. "It's not good for the baby."

Someone dropped their glass, and it shattered, spilling its contents about the floor. The other Senshi were just as shocked.

"Oh, what do you care!" Serenity burst out, glaring at her husband. "You spend your whole day locked in your study. If something happened to me or the baby, you wouldn't even know, much less care!"

Before Endymion could respond, Serenity turned back to the Senshi of Venus. "Thank you, Minako," she said emphatically, passing her glass to her friend's trembling hands.

Then, before Minako could pour the wine, Endymion snatched the glass from her and threw it against the wall. Everyone stilled at the sound of the glass smashing.

He took Serenity's face into his hands with surprising tenderness. "Don't you _dare_ say that again. I _do_ care what happens to you, and the fact that you could suggest otherwise makes me so… so..."

Unable to finish, he stood, knocking his chair over, and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Serenity stared at the door for a few seconds, then promptly broke down into sobs. The Senshi all jumped up immediately and ran over to embrace her.

XXX

Endymion stopped his rampage abruptly. "I shouldn't have done that." He turned to run back in, but stopped short at the sound of her crying. He leaned against the wall, guilt tearing him apart. He listened to her friends comfort her as he should be doing, and tried not to let the tears fall.

"Maybe you should go and talk with him," Minako suggested.

"Why should she?" Rei demanded angrily. "He's the one who yelled at her! He _never_ thinks before he speaks, and we all know he's completely incapable of showing that he loves you."

Serenity stared at her in disbelief.

Outside, Endymion sunk to the floor and buried his head in his arms. "It's true. I can't believe it. Rei… is right." He jerked, startled, when he heard a chair flung back.

Serenity stood up abruptly, her chair scraping against the floor. Her eyes flashed with queenly rebuke, her voice dangerously low. "Don't you _dare_ say that to me _ever _again. He _does_ love me. And he's proven it time and time again. This child is proof of that!" With that, she turned around and stormed out.

The Senshi all looked at one another, stunned and shamed by her reprimand.

"So, she really is pregnant?" Minako wondered dazedly. They all turned to Ami, a gleam in their eyes.

"Ami?"

"Guess the cat is out of the bag," Ami answered with a grim smile, her eyes on the door.

XXXX

Outside, Endymion heard Serenity's every word. _I don't deserve her,_ he thought guiltily. Then, the door suddenly burst open and Serenity stormed past him.

"Usako?"

It was barely a whisper, but she turned instantly. Her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of her husband curled tightly in a ball on the floor, eyes heavy with unshed tears. Instantaneously, all anger vanished from her mind. She sat down beside him and laid a hand on his arm, her eyes imploring.

"Mamo-chan?" she whispered. "What's wrong?"

He turned away from her beautiful, innocent eyes. "I don't deserve you," he managed breathily.

"What? Why would you ever say such a thing?"

"I treated you horribly today, both at dinner and in the study, yet you defend me." He felt a shamed tear slip down his face. This didn't go unnoticed by Serenity. She gently turned his face back to her so she could look into his eyes, and wiped the tear away with her thumb.

"Mamo-chan. Listen to me. If I were given the chance to go back and redo my life, there are many things I would change."

His eyes widened in apprehension, but her smile only grew.

"But there is one thing I wouldn't change," she whispered, letting a hand run through his hair. " And that's you. I couldn't live without you. You're my other half. I would be an empty shell without you in my life."

"But…"

"For god's sake, Mamo-chan! I love you, and nothing is ever going to change that. Especially not some stupid little argument!"

With that, she threw her arms around him, and he instantly returned the embrace.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered. "For everything." Then, he lifted her chin so he could look into her eyes. "I love you."

She smiled, her heart soaring, and pressed her lips to his.

XXX

Back inside, all of the Senshi were huddled about the crack in the doorway.

"Don't you love seeing them make-up?" Minako sighed dreamily.

"You mean, make _out_?" Rei asked with a sly gin.

"Hey!"

"Shut up guys or they'll hear!" Makoto chided, an elegant finger at her lips.

"Too late," said Ami.

They all looked to see one of Serenity's flawless blue eyes glaring at them through the crack. Without a word, the royal pair left, together.

The Ball

Endymion walked into the bedroom again, sporting an amused smile. "Are you ready _now_?"

"Yes, yes. I'm ready now," Serenity replied hastily. She fairly glided out of the bathroom.

He was about to say something teasing but the words died in his throat. The sight of her took his breath away. She wasn't wearing her usual gown. Instead, she wore a pale blue gown that hung to her every curve. The back to her gown cut low and the straps criss-crossed delightfully.

"My god," he breathed appreciatively. "You look stunning."

She smiled, a slight blush creeping into her cheeks. "Well, thank you. You don't look too bad yourself. Shall we go?"

He nodded and offered his arm. She took it gladly.

They came to the door and the announcer straightened. "Are you ready, Your Majesties?"

They nodded in sync. The announcer stepped out, and called grandly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Their Royal highnesses King Endymion and Neo-Queen Serenity."

Two guards opened the doors for the royal couple as they stepped out and descended down the stairs elegantly. Serenity's eyes scanned the crowd anxiously for her family. She picked them out, standing in the corner. She stiffened, nervous about the upcoming confession but a gentle squeeze of the hand from Endymion reassured all doubt. She sighed, then smiled magnificently, head held high, as she and Endymion greeted the guests.

As the night progressed, Endymion noticed Serenity was getting more and more nervous. After talking to an ambassador, Endymion gently prodded her, "Do you want to do it now?"

She nodded her head, eyes clenched nervously shut for a moment. When they opened, they were steely with determination.

Endymion summoned a servant.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" the boy asked, bowing.

"I need you to bring those three people," Endymion pointed subtly to the Tsukinos, "to the side room. We will be waiting."

"Yes, sire." He quickly turned and hurried off.

Endymion turned to Serenity, "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied softly, taking his hand as they escaped to the side room.

Serenity immediately began to pace. "What if they never talk to me again?" she wondered, distressed.

Endymion walked over and pulled her into his arms, "You have nothing to worry about Usako," he assured her in a whisper. "Your family loves you."

She smiled, if a bit anxiously. "You're right."

A knock interrupted them.

"Come in," Endymion called out as the two pulled apart.

The servant entered the side room, followed by Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo. The sound of music and chatter from the ball followed them in.

Serenity and Endymion curtsied and bowed respectively. Serenity's eyes began to fill as her bewildered family was ushered into the room.

The servant bowed. "Your majesties. How else can I be of service?"

"That will be all, thank you," Endymion answered. He took Serenity's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. She smiled back at him before turning to her family.

The three of them bowed as soon as the attention was on them. "Your Majesties. To what do we owe…"

Endymion held up a kind hand to silence them. "We asked you here to discuss a very personal matter."

A baffled look crossed their faces.

Serenity sighed. Her gaze had a powerful hold over their eyes. "We have some news on your daughter and her husband."

Surprise darted across their eyes for a silent moment, then all three burst with questions.

"Where are they?"

"Are they safe?"

"They're not dead?"

Again, Endymion held up a hand to silence them. "They are perfectly safe. Don't worry."

Kenji was doubtful. "Why haven't they contacted us? I bet that Mamoru is trying to take away my baby girl. He's bad news. I knew it from the start."

Serenity glared at her father and was about to retort when Endymion stopped her.

"What you are about to hear may be quite shocking," he said, indicating to the chairs. "Please, sit."

They did so without a single question.

"Usagi and Mamoru have been in Tokyo this entire time. They haven't contacted you over these last few years because they feared for your safety. Since the beginning of Crystal Tokyo, they were unsure of what evil may have arisen, and, to ensure your safety, they thought it best that you were not seen with them." Endymion explained.

The Tsukinos all looked thoroughly confused.

"But I thought that you and your people looked after us?" Ikuko asked tentatively.

"We do," Serenity answered, "but what Mamo-chan is trying to say is…"

A sudden gasp escaped Ikuko's lips.

"Usagi?" Ikuko asked softly, instantly recognizing the nickname and the way Serenity instantly defended her husband. "Is that… is that you?"

Serenity looked confused for a second before she realised her mistake. "Oops."

'_Oops indeed.' _Endymion thought dryly. _'Your father doesn't look to happy.' _

Kenji looked ready to explode. His face was red, and his fists kept clenching and unclenching.

"Kenji…" Ikuko warned. He barely even heard her.

"What is the meaning of this? Is this some sort of joke?" he yelled.

Serenity stood up, eyes pleading. "Dad, please if you'll just let us explain…"

Losing his temper, Kenji raised his hand, and a loud slap sounded. Instantly, Serenity was on the floor.

Endymion looked ready to murder his father-in-law on the spot as he knelt beside he wife. "Get out," he ordered coldly.

"You can't tell me what to do," Kenji retorted.

"Leave of your own will or against it. It is your choice, sir, but I assure you that either way, you _are_ leaving." Endymion growled, his voice low and menacing.

Kenji refused back down.

Endymion stormed to the door and summoned the servant.

"Your majesty?" the boy asked, terrified by the sudden fury in the King's eyes.

"Summon the guards!" Endymion bellowed.

The servant bowed swiftly. "Yes, your Majesty." He hurried off.

Endymion turned to see Kenji standing defiantly with Ikuko and Shingo behind him. Serenity was still on the floor, a look of horror, shock and pain in her eyes. He knelt again beside her, and pulled her into his arms. "Are you ok?" he whispered. She couldn't speak, but he could feel her shaking in his arms.

The two guards arrived, their forms ominous in the doorway. "Your Majesty?"

"Escort this man from the palace this instant." Endymion ordered, fighting for composure.

The guards bowed and grabbed Kenji by the arms, and roughly led him out. Ikuko and Shingo followed dazedly, each casting a final glance behind them. Then, they were alone.

"Usako?" he whispered again.

"I… I… don't believe him," she muttered, "He…" She placed a hand on her cheek and the realisation of what had happened hit her and she started sobbing. Endymion pulled her closer into his arms and held her as she cried.

After over an hour without seeing Serenity or Endymion, the Senshi were worried. When they asked a frightened servant if he'd seen them, he relayed the whole story. They went to the room and knocked. Endymion opened it and they saw the tear stains on his clothes.

"Quiet," he requested wearily. "She's sleeping."

They looked behind him to see Serenity asleep on a couch, tear tracks down her face.

"What happened?" Makoto asked, her eyes landing on the rising red welt on Serenity's face. She could feel her own blood begin to boil.

"It's not my place to say. When she wants to tell you, she will," he replied guardedly.

They nodded obediently and left. Rei paused.

"Will you be joining us back in the ballroom soon?" she asked.

He shook his head, preoccupied. "No. Please apologize to the guests; say that some personal matters came up."

Rei nodded, and followed the other Senshi out.

When they were gone, Endymion looked over at her and saw more tears running down her cheek. She started murmuring and crying out in her sleep. He gently woke her by squeezing her hand. "Usako, sweetie. Wake up. It's just a dream."

She stirred and looked up at him. Her despondent eyes broke his heart.

"They will never talk to me again," she whispered.

"They will. Don't worry. Just give them some time, and we will explain."

She started crying again, and he pulled her into her arms, cradling her against his chest.

XXXX

A few weeks passed. Every time Serenity called her family, she received no answer. Or, if they did pick up, they'd hang up as soon as they recognized her voice.

Her health took a downward spin. Some days she wouldn't even get out of bed. Endymion started to worry about both her and the baby and called Ami to his study.

"Ami, I'm worried about her. She's hardly eating anything. It can't be good for her or the baby."

Ami's eyes were grave. "You're right Endymion, but there really isn't anything we can do. You of all people will have the most influence. Keep trying to talk her into eating. Remind her of the baby. It's your reassurance and unconditional love that she needs right now," Ami advised.

Endymion could only nod. "Thank you."

xxxxx

Serenity woke up and immediately saw Endymion sitting next to her.

"Usako." He smiled pleasantly, eyes strained. "How are you feeling today?"

She saw the tray of food on the bedside table and discovered his mission instantly. "I'm not that hungry," she murmured, dropping her eyes.

"You have to eat something," he persisted softly.

"I'm not hungry," she repeated, just as blank as before.

"You can't just stop eating, Usako. What about the baby?" he reminded, very gently.

A wave of guilt washed over her. When she met his eyes, he saw she was sincerely surprised.

"I hadn't thought of the baby. I'm so selfish. All I've been thinking about is myself," she looked up at Endymion. "What if I had killed it?" she barely whispered.

Tears started sliding down her face again. Endymion lay down beside her and held her as she cried, comforting her silently.

"I can't do this. I can't live knowing that they hate me. Maybe if I had told them earlier I could have prevented this."

Suddenly, an idea came to her. Her head shot up, hitting him under the jaw.

He hissed with pain, biting his lip to keep from crying out, but a small groan escaped.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to, I just got this brilliant idea and…"

Endymion smiled wearily, rubbing his jaw. "Usako, its ok. It just hurt for a second. I'm fine now," he insisted, trying to reassure her.

"Are you sure?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded. "So what's this brilliant idea of yours?"

"Huh? Oh." Her eyes brightened again. "Let's go back in time and have the past Usagi tell her parents before Crystal Tokyo is awakened!"

Endymion thought on it for a moment. "It could work," he admitted slowly. "We'll have to ask Pluto, though."

"Great! Let's go!" She tried to get up from the bed, but her husband pulled her back down. She looked at him, a question in her eyes.

"Two things first," he said. His tone was not to be questioned.

"What?" she asked, curious. His "king" voice rarely had any effect on her.

"One: you _must_ eat before we go, and two: you _must_ give me a kiss," he said, a playful smirk on his face.

"What's the kiss for?" she wondered, a devious gleam in her eyes.

"An apology for whacking me in the jaw," he said, sounding very proud of himself for thinking of that. But instead of pouting, Serenity only smiled.

"Gladly," she replied coyly. Then, she threw her arms around him, and pulled him down, stealing his breath with a passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Well I hope you liked it. The next chapter for PFO will be up as soon as I can but I have the worst assignment due soon so after that I will have it up. Hope the rest of PFO and other bits of it make a bit more sense now.

Moosagi


End file.
